medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zumi
Masuizumi (マスイズミ), english name, Zumi, is a character from Medarot Damashii. He was English voiced by Robert Tinkler and Japanese voiced by Junji Sanechika. Description Masuizumi is Arika's archrival at school and the one of Kam's Rogue Meta-Fighters.He is the youngest of three brothers, with his twin siblings Jyaku and Jakku, heads of the political and financial worlds, respectively. Due to this fact, Masuizumi is pressured into becoming the head of the dueling world to ensure the superiority of the family name ("Manjoume Group" in the Japanese version) worldwide. In the anime film His first appearance is in movie Ikki: The Big Wish Movie, Like all the other Rogue Meta-Fighters except Momokawa, he is shadowed for most of the time. When he is overheard by Momokawa saying that his brothers, Jyaku and Jakku might want him to replace Momokawa. He is also the one who put rats in Masa's locker and tacks in his shoes. In Africa where Momokawa seeked out the Pure Hearts he knew were the ones they were looking for, Masuizumi put acid rats in Momokawa's jeep to dissolve the brakes. When Momokawa drove his jeep away after being defeated, the loss of the brakes caused him to crash over a cliff to his death. In Shriek of Ginkai, Masuizumi seems to have a very close relationship with Jyaku and Jakku, receiving orders directly from them and maintaining phone communications with them at many times, even things that have little to do with the mission. The closeness is furthered by her attempts to reason with him when she thinks his actions will jeopardize his own goal; not many people could talk back to him and get away with it. He also has a quick temper, but can restrain it if the mission calls for it. However, when his brothers gets mad at him, he takes it out on lesser agents. Because Masuizumi is so elite, Moira appears to feel safe in entrusting him with commanding lesser agents. He spearheads the Mount Quena operation, leading a crack team of over a hundred Rocket Grunts into the school. He is first seen at a pizza place, where Arika, Nellie and Yuuzuru are along with Miss Nae and Ginkai, and takes the two pizzas that Arika and Yuuzuru were going to get. Masuizumi makes fun of Miss Nae, and Arika and Yuuzuru defends her, which means Masuizumi is really a nasty person who was rude and selfish, but too lazy to work. He also gets the job Arika wants. Masuizumi already hates Arika and Ginkai. At one point when the entire school council comes down with food poisoning at the annual picnic, Masuizumi is given the duty of mayor. Masuizumi makes Arika, Yuuzuru and the other medafighters her slave, and makes them do all this ridiculous stuff. He and his brothers also recruits Arika, Yuuzuru, Nae and the Screws with after finding them in a Nae's work shop, and makes them cleaners of the school by giving them all the hard work, using them while humiliating them at the same time. He unleashed Momokawa's 10 skelbots on the students of the nearby school one day and Miss Nae and Honey killed it to defend Arika. In anger, Masuizumi had Miss Nae and Honey arrested for Destroying his kilobots, on the agreement that they had to go without food or water for one month and she would be allowed to go free. Arika, Yuuzuru, the Screws and the rest of the students grew tired of how Masuizumi give them a hard time by made them do all work while he cannot do anything. Masuizumi's high status and approval by his brothers have made him quite vain, and although he uses Arika and Yuuzuru to help with the base, the first time he reveals himself to be a demon, he betrays them by tricking them into allowing him and his brothers to swindle their money and gobble up the cake that Rachael was to eat at her birthday party that evening. Arika, enraged at Masuizumi for betraying her and her friends by stealing their money, spoiling the party and upsetting her friend, Nadako, had Ginkai and Arcbeetle-Dash, create traps for the Masuizumi and his brothers. After Masuizumi was defeated, Arika decided to give the next assignment to Renton. Masuizumi overheard this and used a voice imitator to change his voice to Arika's and tell Renton that the project was canceled what Miss Nae is saying. He then took Renton's job, sending Fotoshoot, but Metabee and Arcbeetle-Dash destroyed him. Masuizumi then took out Arika's power device Masa stole, and entered it to appear on a giant TV screen, increasing his size and power. However, Renton appeared, having found Masuizumi out for stealing his job, and explained that Arika and Momokawa never used the same power device because if the plug is pulled while he is inside it, he would be forever trapped inside it, killing him. Renton pulled the plug, causing Masuizumi to fall into nothingness. Attacks Masuizumi's main attack was Stage Fright, a star beam he shot from his staff, which disorients people and can knock them out. His Death Medarot named Fotoshoot, a camera type whom, Kokuryuu in the episode "Scoop of the Century". Trivia *The way Masuizumi dies at the end is similar to Emerald; both are depicted falling into a black hole. Category:Characters Category:Medarot Damashii characters Category:Medabots Spirit characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters